darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Crowcross
Max Crowcross "It's not in my blood. But I'm sure it's in yours." Max has the element of force, and can use it pretty effectively. He still trains to get better at it, so he can pick up a lot of heavy things. Max used to be a Man of Honor in the mob, however, he left. If he were to join back, he would be considered a Speaker. Personality "And yet, we can't ever take it back. We're just stuck in this infnite loop of just.. self hatred, loathing, wishing we could go back to the way it was." He seems to have a positive outlook on dying, to the point of even laughing when he was certain that him and Falaos would perish in Barkson's cave system. This is most likely due to the fact that he sees nothing good in him, even when there are obvious hints of a good person inside of Max. This may also be due to his depression and self hate. He will sometimes try to cover up these feelings when he is feeling them to varying degrees of success. His sadness ranges from just not feeling great, to violently crying. Max also really hates explosions. It's not known why this is. If he feels cheerful enough, or is trying to make friends, he will make anything from bad puns to really good jokes. How good they are depends on the receiver. Usually, however, the receiver won't like it. Max has a lot of determination, and if he is given a task, he will not stop unless he has a reason. Max suffers from nightmares, which vary on how bad they are. They are caused by his past, depression, and self hatred. Max threatens a lot of people, including his friends, but this is only so they don't double cross him. Max hates interrogation and torture. Max will sometimes "snap", and act quickly. This usually ends violently. Even though he has suffered in the past, Max is starting to think if revenge is even a good idea for himself, or if he should just let it die off. Appearance " I checked, they didn't care if you were a sexually awkward purple cat alien." Max is a medium build, 5'11 male. He has a faux hawk, no beard, and gets a bluish glow around his hands when he uses his force. If he is mad enough, this blue glow will have hints of red in it, and extend to the full arms, and eyes. His usual outfit is a tan hoodie, dark grey shirt, a pair of jeans and sneakers.(The sneakers resemble Converse, just so you know.) Backstory " I'm going to Wintersberg just to get over it. Sure, my whole family is dead, and you are my only friend who's not in the ground, but I'll try to keep my cool, and think about the future." Max used to live in a smallish town. The town got attacked a lot, so a PMC force tried to protect the town. Unfortunately, that same PMC went insane, and lined people up on a wall. His father, his mother, everyone Max ever knew was shot. Eventually, after watching this happen, Max ran for the hills. Now, he seeks to live, and protect those he knows, at the same time. Max, at one point in his life, joined the mob in an unidentified city, after wandering around and going to random places. He left when he was 30, and went back to wandering. Relationships "Yeah, you too. We can, uh, keep... hangin out in the afterlife, ya know? If we meet up in there." Friends: Sylvan Hectus "Sub? Me and him are cool." Max is a little suspicious of the fact that he keeps meeting with Sub, but is still friendly at most opportunities towards Sub. Falaos Johnathon "Falaos? Heh, we're best friends. I'm even dating his sister." Max is best friends with Falaos, and shares a common hatred towards the Cult of Berko. Charles Hayden "Charles... He's... Funny. And someone I trust." Max is also best friends with Charles, and isn't really surprised at Charles being a ghost. Liam "One-Eye" Jordan "Liam' s intimidating to some people, and I can see why. I'm not intimidated, though. That's because I respect him." Max isn't intimidated by Liam, and respects Liam as a helpful ally. Dark Harss "Dark? He's... Interesting. We're still friends, however." Max has taken a kind of liking to Dark, and obviously doesn't mind him. Hugh Brown "Hugh can learn my past. I don't mind." Max is pretty considerate to Hugh, and doesn't mind saying his past. Mira Taer "Mira' s pretty cool, and cared about how I stumbled back to camp with a stab wound, so that's that." Max has gotten to know Mira a bit, and thinks she's OK. Alicia Harss "Meh. I don't think she's all that bad. A bit cold, yes, but pleasant, nonetheless." Max kind of likes Alicia, and respects the Swordsmen. Others: Garethet "Guy should've killed me when he had the chance." Max is pretty mad at Garethet for not killing him. Cricket "Cricket must want me dead... Which I totally understand." Max thinks that Cricket hates him, and doesn't think she'd want to be a friend. Solus "Whoever he was... He's dead, now." Solus wanted revenge for Max killing some of Solus' friends, although this revenge could not be satisfied, and will never be satisfied. Flint "Flint? The big guy? Hmm... as long as he doesn't try to fight me, we're all good." Max is acquaintances with Flint. Felix "I told him to get out of my way. He didn't. So, I got him out of the way, myself." Max doesn't like Felix. Family: Alexis Crowcross "Alexis is nice and caring, and I love her as family." Alexis and Max, after not having seen each other for two years, are very happy after finding each other. Dwight Crowcross "That kid's annoying. He's also helpful." Dwight and Max get along well. Marital: Christa Johnathon "Christa' s saved my ass on a couple of occasions. I really love her." Max shows love and concern for Christa, and wants to keep her safe, even if it means being violent. He knows, however, if he were to snap and get violent against her, he'd make sure he'd die by his own hand. Max takes his relationships very seriously, going as far to defend them until he dies, if he likes the person enough. Skills " I call it my new patented "Force Rain". Trademark protected, of course." Sense "You can't hide. I'll find you." Max' s sense allows him to help a friend getting attacked, know where places are, and more. This extends to about a mile away from Max. Telekinesis "It's like a free flight!" Max has tetelekinesis, and can lift some heavy objects. He can lift things which are about 600 pounds, but has difficulty lifting anything heavier. He has a side ability in this, where he lifts a huge amount of small objects, and throws them all at once. He calls this "Force Rain", unknowingly naming it after his element. Max can also trigger his glow that he gets when he uses his Telekinesis. Ranged Weapons "I'll cover you from the ridge, alright?" Max has a bit of knowledge when it comes to using ranged weapons. His favorite is a rifle, but has used a bow and arrow setup as well. Romanticism "Shall we?" As seen with his relationship with Christa Johnathon, Max is definitely not hopeless when it comes to dating. Weaknesses Melee Weapons "A... sword? Fine, I guess..." Ironically, given his element, Max doesn't like melee weapons. He will usually scrap them or sell them off. Attitude "I guess you and me both have a death wish." Due to his attitude in combat, Max can be seen as cocky, and can sometimes be depressed and in combat, which makes him either too dangerous, or a liability. Weapons Max has had, so far, two weapons, other than himself. *Hawkeye Hawkeye is a sniper rifle, passed down from Max' s father to Max. It is currently unknown where Hawkeye is located. It is made out of dark, spotted metal, and beautiful dark wood. *Unnamed Bow The unnamed bow belonged to a hunter, before Max killed the man in self defense. The bow is in possession by Max, and is his personal weapon. The bow is made of dark wood, and has an engraving of a bull running into fire. Max has made etchings on the bow, including anoutline of the engraving, and a tribute to his love for Christa. Trivia *Max used to be in the mob, which explains his sometimes violent actions. *Max has a similar attitude in battle to Sans, and has said references, prompting an inside joke with Max' s face posted onto Sans' battle sprite. *Max' s favorite color is blue, and his favorite thing to do is to make terrible jokes with his friends. *His favorite genre of music is 90's classic rap. *Both of Max' s weapons, Hawkeye, and his bow, were based off weapons in video games, Hawkeye being based off of a sniper rifle in Borderlands 2, and his bow being based off the Recurve Bow in Tomb Raider (2013). *Max and Christa have gotten into two scenarios where they kept poking each other, making a joke about "booping." Category:Force Category:Elementals Category:Characters Category:Humans